


Good Old Fashioned Meddling

by breeeliss



Series: Think Outside the Lovesquare 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dates, Episode: s01 Animan, Fluff, Humor, Meddling, Multi, Same Plot Different Pairings, Spying, episode rewrite, teenage antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “Tell her that you just want to spend some time alone with her,” Adrien instructed.Chloe widened her eyes. “I’m not telling her that,” she hissed. "That’s corny. And humiliating.”“Chloe you’re trying to hit on her, will you just tell her?”“I’m not going to freakin’ say it!”A rewrite of the Zoo Scene from "Animan," except Adrien is coaching Chloe through a date with Alya and Marinette's curiosity can't keep her from eavesdropping.Think Outside the Lovesquare Week 2:Scene Rewrites





	Good Old Fashioned Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> basically Alyadrien, Chlolya, and Chlonette all rolled into one. you're welcome :P

“Just so you know, Alya’s never going to fall in love with you if you keep glaring at her like that.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she quickly grabbed Adrien’s shoulders and pulled him behind the pile of gym equipment she was currently hiding behind. “Are you some kind of an idiot? Can you _not_ make me look so obvious? For Christ’s sake….”

Adrien smirked. “You’re worried about _me_ making you seem obvious? You’re spying on her from across the courtyard with this look on your face like you don’t know whether you should punch her or go up and talk to her.”

She rolled her eyes at Adrien and carefully peeked out from her hiding spot, watching Marinette and Alya sitting on the steps in the courtyard and laughing over the horoscopes in the latest issue of Le Mode. “I’m….observing her. For….blackmail material.”

“You know, I’m kind of offended that you think I’m that stupid,” Adrien told her. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. Alya’s a pretty girl and she certainly has the attitude to keep up with you. I totally understand the appeal.”

“There’s no _appeal_ ,” Chloe hissed out. “She’s objectively awful. It doesn’t matter that she’s gorgeous or that she’s been featuring in an ongoing series of some very confusing but strangely satisfying daydreams. The mere _suggestion_ that I’d be staring at her from across the room like a lovesick idiot is frankly the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Adrien raised a brow and let her stew in her denial for a few long seconds. “...so are you going to admit that you like her so that I can help you, or are you gonna keep pining from fifty meters away?”

Chloe scrunched up her nose in annoyance and sat down on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. “This is how you treat your oldest most precious friend, huh?”

“By smacking some sense into her when she needs it? Yes. That is certainly how I treat you.”

“Look. Even if I did like Alya. And I’m not saying that I do!” Chloe insisted when she saw Adrien’s face-splitting grin. “Nothing is going to come of it because I can’t freakin’ talk to her.”

“You talked your way out of a maths test by convincing our teacher you had encephalitis,” Adrien deadpanned. “All of a sudden you don’t know how to talk to one of your classmates?”

“You’re not understanding the problem, darling,” Chloe explained. “Can I physically talk to her? Of course, I’m the most charismatic person I know. But everytime I start talking to her, I can’t help but poke fun at her or give her shit at least once. It’s like a sickness! Or a compulsion. Or something. Whatever. I just can’t talk to her without making her angry at me.”

“Have you tried?”

Chloe winced. “Well….I tried to compliment her on her outfit the other day.”

Adrien nodded. “Okay, that’s a start. And what did you say?”

“I said that her sweater was decent considering that colorblind, soft butch lesbian aesthetic she usually flaunts in school.”

Adrien covered his face with both hands. “That’s not a compliment Chloe, that’s being condescending.”

“This is my point!” Chloe complained petulantly. “I can’t do this flirting thing!”

“Alright,” Adrien shrugged. “So try something else.”

“Like….pay someone to do her homework for the next month?”

“Oh my God, you’re hopeless,” Adrien muttered under his breath. “Let’s just….start with something simple. What would you do if it was Ladybug?”

Chloe’s eyes brightened and she clasped her hands underneath her chin. “Oh, it wouldn’t matter, we could be trapped in a closet together and I could literally die right there.”

Adrien snorted. “Alright, but if you _had_ to pick.”

“Oh I dunno,” Chloe muttered. “Um….the Louvre has a really nice exhibit that I’ve been wanting to see. I’d probably want her to see it with me.”

“Perfect,” Adrien smiled. “Ask Alya to go to the Louvre with you.”

“Adrien, that’s so stupid, there’s no way she’s going to agree to that.”

“Look,” Adrien began. “As….prickly as you are, you’re a beautiful girl and I know you’re secretly a sweetheart underneath this holier-than-thou act like you love to put on in front of everyone. I wouldn’t be friends with you if I didn’t think there was something about you to admire. If you take a chance and just tone down the animosity a little bit, you won’t have anything to worry about.”

“Oh, easy for you to say, M. Front Cover Teen Model,” Chloe snapped. “You’re a heartthrob, girls drool all over you on a daily basis. It’s hard out here for us lady-loving ladies. What if she’s straight?”

Adrien snorted and tried to cover up his laughter with this hand. “I really don’t think you have to worry about that?”

“Wait, _what!?”_

“Look, just ask her to the Louvre,” Adrien repeated.

“Yeah, slight problem, genius,” Chloe glared. “She hates me. She’s not going to go anywhere with me.”

“Would you chill out for two seconds please?” Adrien asked, flicking her on the nose. “I’ve got you. Just follow my lead.”

* * *

 

“You know, I’ve gotta tell you. Adrien’s really stepping it up with these photoshoots. I mean, _look_ at this one. Black is so his color.”

Marinette smirked. “This coming from the girl that said ‘Oh _I’m_ not going to buy a magazine just to ogle a boy. That’s something _you_ would do.’”

“Excuse you, but I did not purchase it. You did. For your fashion references. I’m just taking advantage of the stray reading material and attempting to become a more well-read member of society. A good writer studies and learns from other writers, so two birds with one stone.”

“Yeah, because all aspiring investigative journalists read fashion articles about why pops of color are in this season.”

“Will you shut up and let me stare at this boy’s eyes in peace?”

Marinette lifted her hands and laughed. “Hey, I wasn’t judging. Stare away. You know I support you and your big, fat, embarrassing crush on him because it’s the single most hilarious thing that I know about you.”

Alya frowned and smacked the top of Marinette’s head with the magazine. “Yell it louder, yeah? The whole world hasn’t heard you yet.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Marinette snickered. “You know I’m just teasing. Although I’m surprised it’s still a secret. I would’ve expected you of all people to have made a move already.”

Alya shrugged. “We’re friends and it’s a delicate thing asking out your friend. I’m just looking for an opportune moment.”

Marinette bumped her hip against Alya’s. “Oh, opportune moment, my butt. You’re scared to ask him, aren’t you?”

“Oh please, we both know that if you were me, you’d be stuttering all over the place and wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes.”

“Bite me.”

“Look, the plan is to tell him eventually,” Alya promised. “I hate hanging onto secrets like this. But I want to do it right and not freak him out, you know? I value our friendship and Adrien seems like a kid that’s in desperate need of friends.”

“I get that,” Marinette shrugged. “Although, I think you really underestimate him. If you asked him out, he’d totally say yes. In a heartbeat. Trust me.”

“I dunno. Sometimes that kid is just as clueless as you are.”

“Okay, when did this turn into a read session? Go stare at your magazine.”

Alya stuck out her tongue playfully and was about to comment back with something snarky, but she was interrupted when she accidentally collided with someone and dropped her magazine.

“Oh, crap, I’m so sor — oh. It’s you.”

Chloe was standing in front of them, dramatically brushing off her sweater and readjusting the bag on her shoulder. “What do you mean ‘oh, it’s you’? How dare you, you insufferable little — ”

Her head was suddenly yanked back as Adrien tugged on her ponytail and immediately cut off her sentence. She pouted at him hatefully and rubbed the back of her head while Adrien smiled charmingly. “Ah, silly us, we weren’t looking where we were going. Sorry about that.” He gave a gentler tug on her ponytail. “Right, Chloe?”

Chloe puffed out her cheeks, stared at her feet, and grumbled under her breath. “Yeah, sorry.”

Adrien stared down at the floor and eyed the magazine Alya had dropped. “Oh, is that yours?”

Alya waved her hand away and bent down to pick it up, surreptitiously closing the page on the full spread that had Adrien featured. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

“Oh, the new La Mode’s out already?” Adrien asked. “I haven’t seen my spread yet.”

Alya smirked and tucked the magazine under her arm. “It’s pretty good,” she promised him. “Those new Gabriel blazers they put you in looked really handsome on you.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Aw, thanks.”

Alya laughed a little harder and smiled a little wider than she usually did when she told him it was no problem, and Marinette had to cover her mouth to keep her own amused giggles from drawing too much attention to herself. Alya wasn’t the type to stutter and stumble around boys she liked, but she certainly wasn’t subtle about her crushes either as much as she insisted that she was. As Alya’s best friend, Marinette was of the humble opinion that Alya couldn’t possibly be any more obvious.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that again,” Adrien said. “Why don’t we make it up to you?” He nudged an elbow into Chloe’s side. “Any ideas Chloe?”

Chloe grabbed the collar of Adrien’s shirt and tugged him closer to her. “Why do I have to say something?” she hissed quietly.

Adrien smiled and spoke through his teeth. “This is your date, you ask her out.”

“I’m not saying anything!”

Alya frowned. “Uh, is everything alright?”

“Perfect!” Adrien said a little loudly. “Ah, why don’t we check out the Louvre together? I was going to invite Nino but he’s home sick today and Chloe’s been dying for the two of us to go see the, uh….” He tapped Chloe’s elbow and pushed her to finish his sentence.

“They, uh….have this really cool photography exhibit,” she said, trying to appear aloof about it. “It’s okay, I guess. Sabrina hates museums and didn’t want to tag along so it’s just Adrien and I.” Adrien stomped on her foot. “And you too! I guess….”

Marinette could see Alya’s interest in the invitation slowly starting to wane, most likely because Chloe was apparently going to be tagging along. But Chloe aside, _Adrien_ was going to be there, and Marinette knew a golden opportunity when she saw one. She covered Alya’s mouth with her hand right before Alya cut in with a sharp retort. “Actually, that sounds like an amazing idea,” she grinned happily. “You love photography, don’t you Alya?”

Alya huffed and moved Marinette’s hand away. “I mean, yeah, I do, but —”

“Great!” Adrien grinned. “Then it’s settled. After school, four o’clock?”

Alya laughed nervously. “Uh, I’m not sure that’s —”

“Yup,” Marinette piped up. “Four o’clock sounds perfect. She’ll be there.”

“Cool. Well, Chloe and I are going to head off for some lunch, but we’ll meet you at the museum after school, okay?” Adrien grabbed Chloe’s arm and started to drag her off across the street. “See you girls later!”

“Bye Adrien!” Marinette called, waving to him and trying not to burst into laughter at the sight of the horrified expression Alya was sending her way.

“Are you crazy?” Alya complained. “You just said yes to me hanging out with _Chloe_. Are you demented?”

“No, I just said yes to hanging out with _Adrien_ ,” Marinette smirked. “Doesn’t that sound so cute? The two of you looking at the exhibits together, getting a chance to talk, pulling out your Alya Charm, and asking him out on a second date so you two can finally stop dancing around each other. It’s the best plan I’ve come up with in a while.”

“Except you’re forgetting the part about _Chloe_ being there.”

“Minor details,” Marinette insisted. “You know she only ever gushes over Ladybug these days anyway. It’s not like she’s going to treat him as arm candy and get in the way of you two talking. Besides, you’re creative. I’m sure you can figure out a way to ditch her and get to spend some time with him so you can run off into the sunset holding hands and talk about the rest of your lives together while Chloe goes and pouts in the corner like the little gremlin she is.”

“You are so over dramatic,” Alya chuckled.

“Please??” Marinette begged with a pout. “It’s worth a shot! Imagine if this is the story I put in my maid of honor speech!”

Alya smirked. “Who said you’re going to be my maid of honor?”

“That’s the worst joke you’ve ever told because it’s so clearly a lie. Now come on! Say yes say yes say yes!”

“Alright, alright,” Alya finally relented. “I’ll give it a shot. Hopefully this little brat will be on her best behavior and I can actually get a word in edgewise with Adrien. I swear, if she sabotages anything, I’ll kill her.”

“You can handle yourself,” Marinette promised. “Aw man, I’m so mad I’m going to miss this! I want to see you on your first date with Adrien.”

“It’s not a date,” Alya corrected. “And stop being so nosy. I mean, what are you going to do, hide behind the arches of the palace and hook a bluetooth up to your ear so you can hear everything we’re saying?”

Marinette’s eyes immediately widened in excitement and she started bouncing on her toes and waving her hands the moment the words finished coming out of Alya’s mouth. Alya scowled and pointed a finger at Marinette’s nose. “Don’t you _dare_ ….”

“Let me—”

“No.”

“—listen in—”

“ _No_ Marinette!”

“—on your date, pretty pretty pretty please oh my God please please I’ll die if you won’t let me!”

“I will update you on everything that happens,” Alya said. “You don’t have to James Bond this crap, you know.”

“But I want to be there for it!’ Marinette said excitedly. “Maid of honor speech! The story I’ll tell your children when you let me babysit your kids! I want to be there for the most important moments in your life oh my God you have to let me listen in and see what happens, _pleeeeaaassseee!”_

“Alright!” Alya decided finally. “Alright. Fine. But just this once. And you are not to interject or make any unnecessary commentary during this whole thing. I’m more than capable of lasting an afternoon with Adrien and I don’t need you telling me what to say or gushing about planning our wedding in the future. Be chill, okay?”

Marinette bit down on her bottom lip. “I….will commit to restraining myself as much as humanly possible but ask you to not demand perfection from me.”

Alya smiled fondly. “Close enough, I guess.”

“Yay!!” Marinette screamed. “Alya’s got a date!! This is so cool!!”

“It’s not a date! And would you stop _screaming_ , people are staring!”

* * *

 

“You’re _abandoning me!?!?!”_

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. “Um, yeah? I set you guys up on a date. Why would I tag along for that?”

“You fucking traitor you’re going to leave me alone with her?” Chloe shrieked. “Did you not hear me when I said I am physiologically incapable of speaking to this girl without feeling the compulsion to smack her in the face? I can’t do this alone. You have to help me.”

“I already did half the work for you,” Adrien said. “All you have to do is show up, be yourself — minus the sarcasm and the insults and anything else that’s going to piss Alya off — and enjoy a date with her. You’re over-thinking this way too much. Weren’t you the one bragging to me the other day about you being the perfect date?”

“Ugh, stop pulling receipts out on me, this is totally different,” Chloe complained. “I have no idea how to get her to not hate me, meanwhile the two of you get along so well. You know what to say to her to get her to like me, so you have to come on this date.”

“Chloe, come on—”

“Adrien darling, for the love of all that is holy in the world, if you do this one thing for me I’ll never ask for anything else ever in my whole life until I die.”

“You know that’s a lie.”

Chloe threw her head back and groaned at the sky. “Fine, I’ll try to snag you Jagged Stone tickets or something just do this for me please?”

Adrien raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to regret this so hard, but fine. What are friends for?”

Chloe jumped up and wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou, you’re the most marvellous sunshine prince I’ve ever met and I love you with all my heart!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adrien said, patting the back of Chloe’s head. “Now why don’t we practice trying to get you to say all of _that_ to Alya instead, huh?”

* * *

 

“One, two, one, two, testing? Can you hear me, Al?”

Alya was sitting on the edge of the fountains in the Louvre courtyard and laughed while she touched her earpiece. “I can hear you fine, girlie, but I still don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this. I’m not going to do anything crazy.”

“No. Stop right there. Unacceptable,” Marinette demanded sternly, hiding behind one of the columns in the arches of the Louvre palace only a few meters away. “You always do this. You always wanna keep things casual and be cool about everything and pretend you’re so suave and in control of your crush. That boy is gonna know how you feel by the end of the day, gosh darn it! You are _not_ to play it cool, Alya! I expect some grade-A flirting and a promise for a second date otherwise I’m disowning you as a friend.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on, Mari, I don’t know if he likes me like that yet. I don’t wanna screw up a friendship with him by being too forward about it. We’ve only known each other for a few months.”

“Well, I’m not suggesting you grab him by the collar drag him to a corner and yell in his face about how much you like him. I know that’s your default but for Adrien I was imagining something a touch more muted.”

Alya scoffed. “I’m not that intense!!”

“Um. I’m sensing some next level denial here. Just tell him how you feel without being too aggressive and you’re not going to scare him away or ruin a friendship. He’s into you! I wish you’d believe me.”

Alya groaned. “Ugh, alright, alright, I’ll try to find a moment to slip it in there. Happy?”

“Indubitably,” Marinette giggled. “Oh. And just so you know I’m recording this confession to play over and over again later so make sure you speak into the bluetooth clearly.”

“Marinette, I swear on your precious little sewing machine—”

“Crap! Target at ten o’clock! Get ready!”

Alya straightened up suddenly and started to peer through the crowds of people loitering around the fountains and waiting to get into the museum behind her. She straightened the jacket she was wearing and fluffed up her hair, but the only person she recognized coming towards her and navigating through the crowds of people was Chloe, clutching onto her purse like a lifeline, pressing a hand to her ear, and staring down at her feet while gnawing on her bottom lip.

Alya furrowed her brows and spoke into her earpiece. “Where’s Adrien?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said worriedly.

Chloe let out a huge sigh as she marched up to Alya and balanced on her toes. “Uh. H-Hey.”

“Hi?” Alya said carefully. “Um. Is Adrien coming?”

Chloe tugged on the braid over her shoulder and winced, waiting for Adrien’s instructions to come in through the earpiece she was wearing. “Yeah. So, funny story….”

Adrien cleared his throat and peeked out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind, speaking carefully into his own bluetooth device. “Okay. Don’t freak out for the love of God please. Just repeat after me exactly. Say you’ll be better off without me.”

Chloe nodded and turned back to Alya. “I figured we’d be better off without me.”

Alya frowned. “What?”

“No, not without you!” Adrien sighed, smacking his forehead. “Without _me_. Adrien me!”

Chloe shook her head. “Him!” she said too loudly. “Him! Better off without him! Haha. Ha. You know, because why would you be better off without me, I mean, I’m literally amazing company, am I right?”

Alya nodded slowly. “...right.”

Adrien groaned. “Chloe, you’re killing me.”

“Shut up darling, I’m fixing it,” Chloe hissed into her own earpiece. She cleared her throat and gave a fake smile. “I mean, Adrien was never really a fan of museums all that much,” she explained. “Silly little thing never did appreciate that sort of thing when we were growing up. But...I still wanted to see it. And I guess, if you wanted to see it we can just. Go. Now I mean. We don’t really need to wait around for him to go inside and check out the exhibit really quick.”

“Yes we do you ignoramus!” Marinette shouted into the earpiece. “Why is she here? Where is the love of your life?”

Alya turned her head and hissed into her bluetooth. “Marinette, would you chill the hell out?”

Chloe scowled and placed a hand on her chest. “Excuse me?”

“I, uh….I said maybe we could just chill out,” Alya amended. “He said he’d come with us to go check it out, so we can just wait around for him until he comes.”

“Tell her that you just want to spend some time alone with her,” Adrien instructed.

Chloe widened her eyes. “I’m not telling her that,” she hissed.

“What? Yes you are, just say it.”

“No. That’s corny. And humiliating. I’m not saying it.”

“Chloe you’re trying to hit on her, will you just tell her?”

“I’m not going to freakin’ say it!”

“Do you need a minute?” Alya asked in confusion. “You look like you’re having an episode.”

“No!” Chloe said loudly, pointing at Alya’s face as she said. “I mean. No, uh. We can. Just wait here for him. I guess. That’s fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien exclaimed. “Don’t wait around for me. I’m not coming!”

Alya shrugged. “Okay. I guess you can sit while we wait.”

“Er, thanks,” Chloe muttered, sitting down at the fountain a whole meter away from Alya and quickly pulling out her phone to fill up the time.

Adrien banged his forehead against the pillar. “Chloe, what are you doing?”

Marinette slid down to the floor and leaned her chin in her hand. “This isn’t going to end well.”

* * *

 

After half an hour had gone by, the unspoken had become incredibly obvious.

“Adrien’s sure taking his time, huh?” Alya asked, back to Chloe and not bothering to look up from her phone.

“How should I know?” Chloe snapped back. “I’m not his keeper. I have no idea where he is. It’s not like this is my fault.”

Alya snorted. “Let me guess. You convinced him not to show up, so he’s not coming, and this is just some stupid elaborate prank set up so that you can embarrass me and film it for the whole world to see. Clever. Cute, even. But you’re a jerk if that’s what you’re up to, so if I’m right you’ll at least have the decency to let me walk away and not waste the rest of my day.”

Chloe bit her lip and dared a peek over her shoulder, Alya’s disappointed tone making her chest ache with a small twinge of guilt.

“Chloe?” Adrien prompted. “Listen. Repeat after me exactly. There’s no joke. I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just wanted the chance to tell you something important.”

Chloe gulped in a lungful of air and turned around to face Alya. “There’s no joke,” she said quietly. “I….I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just wanted the chance to tell you something important.”

Alya raised a brow as she turned around. “Tell _me_ something important? That’s new for you.”

“Oh shut up,” Chloe snapped. “I know we don’t get along, but I’m trying here okay? Just give me a second.”

Alya’s expression softened as she pocketed her phone and folded her hands in her lap. “Alright. You’ve got my attention. What is it you want to tell me?”

“I wanted to tell you that I really like you, Alya,” Adrien breathed out with a smile.

Chloe bit down on her lip. “I wanted to tell you that….” She swallowed and hesitated against the words that were caught just at the back of her throat. “I….really really like this girl and I don’t know how to tell her.”

“Chloe!” Adrien exclaimed. “What are you doing!?”

Alya blinked in surprise. “A girl? Like one that’s not Ladybug?”

Chloe dropped her head in her lap and laced her fingers on the back of her neck. “This is so humiliating.”

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to make fun of you for this or anything,” Alya soothed, scooting closer to her. “But why are you asking me?”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “You know who she is. I figured you were the best person to go to. I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“No offense, no one really likes you all that much.”

“Oh screw you!”

Alya lifted her hands. “Sorry, sorry. Okay. That was uncalled for. Ugh, okay, usually I’m against helping someone like you on principle. But….I can’t say no to a girl trying to confess to another girl so I guess I can help you out.”

Chloe peeked out from between her fingers. “Really?”

Alya snorted. “Look, I’m as surprised as you are. But, I’m willing to call a temporary truce if it means getting two girls together. I like girls too, so it’s a weakness of mine.”

Chloe sighed in relief. “Alright. I can handle a temporary truce I guess. So long as we go right back to hating each other when this is over.”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Marinette snickered into her earpiece. “You calling a truce with Chloe to help her confess to another girl because you have a weakness for it? Oh my God, this is definitely a satisfying plot twist. I can’t wait to hear how this is going to play out.”

Alya frowned. “I can’t wait to hear you shush for two seconds!”

“Sorry?”

“Er,” Alya mumbled. “I said that I can’t wait to hear about this girl. You said I know her. Is she in our class?”

Adrien tapped on his mic to get Chloe’s attention. “Tell her it’s you!”

Chloe played with the hair at the end of your braid. “It’s, um….it’s….”

Alya smirked. “Yeah?”

Chloe bit down on her lip, felt her cheeks start to grow warm, and said the first thing that came into her head. “It’s your best friend Marinette!”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Holy shit, what?” Alya laughed.

“What the fuck?!” Marinette screeched.

“You’ve been crushing on Marinette this entire time?” Alya asked with a laugh. “Oh my God, this is the best moment of my entire life.”

“What the ever loving hell are you _doing!?_ ” Marinette practically screamed. “This is horrible! Stop encouraging this!”

Chloe laughed nervously. “Ahaha….ah, yeah. Marinette. Yup. Totally.”

“I’ll admit, this is a challenge,” Alya said, drumming her fingers against her chin. “You’re not very nice to her and I don’t think she’s too keen on warming up to you because of that. But if you’re serious about this, this is definitely doable. A little finagling, some creative nudging, a few cleverly placed situations, and this is a for sure slam dunk. I can try and set up a date for you guys if you want.”

“NO!” Marinette shouted, loud enough that Alya almost heard it from across the courtyard. “Are you crazy!? You didn’t even ask me first! She’s a horrifying little cretin who’d rather see me crushed under her heel than on a date with her. No. End of discussion. This is not happening. Cancelled.”

“Aw come on babe,” Alya whispered. “She’s a nightmare, but she’s pretty. If anyone can whip her into shape for you it’s me.”

“Why do you keep muttering to yourself like that? What are you saying?”

“I was just saying that Marinette’s pretty!” Alya corrected. “And it would be pretty easy to whip up an excuse for the two of you to hang out.”

“I’m literally going to kill you!” Marinette said through gritted teeth. “This date with Chloe is not happening don’t you even dare try it!”

“Chloe, what on Earth did you just get yourself into?” Adrien bemoaned. “I don’t know how to get you out of this! What kind of hole did you just dig for yourself, you literally just had to say exactly what I told you!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, and subtly pulled her earpiece out of her ear. “You seem like a meddler so I’m not surprised.”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Alya grinned, also taking her earpiece out and stuffing it into her pocket. “Still wanna see the exhibit? Should give us plenty of time to plan out our next move with Marinette. Wow, I still can’t believe this is actually happening.”

Chloe shrugged, figuring that this was about the closest she was going to get to spending an afternoon with Alya, even if she accidentally signed herself up with a date with Marinette instead in exchange. “You’re way too excited about this. It’s kind of creepy.”

“You better shut up if you want my help, you little monster.”

* * *

 

“Wait, wait, wait, explain to me again how you managed this?” Nino asked.

“I don’t know man it was actually really bizarre,” Alya admitted, the two of them sitting on the steps of the courtyard two days later. “After we left the museum, I called my mom and she was totally down to open the hotel restaurant early the next evening so long as the Mayor was okay with it, and of course Chloe can get her father to do anything if she begs for it hard enough. So, bam! Private dinner at Le Grand Paris.”

“Did the two of them actually show up last night?”

“I mean, I walked Marinette there and everything. She looked super cute, but I think she hates me now,” Alya chuckled. “God, she kept saying she was going to maim me the whole way there. But she did get all dolled up for it so at least she put up an effort.”

“And Chloe?”

“Yup. Waiting for her by the door and everything.”

Nino sighed out in disbelief. “Dude. Don’t get me wrong. That’s artistry. Like actually. But that’s kind of intense to just spring a date like that on her without asking her first. You should at least apologize.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, could it?” Alya wondered.

“I mean, who knows. I personally think they killed each other last night. But no matter what I think you should at least say sorry for going over her head about it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Alya decided. “Not often I get to work my matchmaking powers I guess, so I got a little carried away. I hope she’s not super upset.”

Nino nudged Alya in the side and pointed towards the entrance to the school. “Well, here’s your moment of truth. There goes Marinette right now.”

Alya turned to see Marinette skipping up the steps of the school and laughing over a beauty magazine that Alya knew she always picked up from the newsstand on Wednesdays. But what she wasn’t expecting was for Chloe to be linking arms with Marinette and cackling at the same page Marinette was staring at, leaning on her for support as they gossiped over the article. Marinette flipped two pages back and leaned up on her toes to whisper something into Chloe’s ear that had her gasping and playfully smacking Marinette on the shoulder while Marinette stuck her tongue out at her.

Nino couldn’t keep his eyes off of the scene as he slowly leaned over to mutter, “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“The two of them actually getting along?” Alya answered. “Yeah. I’m seeing it.”

“Dude, what kind of black magic did you pull?”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re absolutely awful,” Chloe chuckled as the two of them walked closer to Alya and Nino. “But seriously, if you have that palette let me know how you like it. I don’t know if I want to buy it just yet.”

“I’ll test it out for a week to let you know. But I’m wearing the blushed nudes right now and I really like them.” Marinette shut her eyes and lifted her chin. “See?”

Chloe hummed. “Huh. That eyeshadow looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Marinette smiled. “You should try the naked colors. The browns and tans would look really good with your skin tone.”

“Worth a try,” Chloe shrugged. “I’m getting tired of these blues and greens. I’m in the mood for a change.”

“Uh,” Alya spoke up. “Hey you two.”

“Oh, hey Alya!” Marinette grinned happily. “Chloe and I were just chatting makeup. By the way, she swears by that eye primer I was telling you about.”

“Magic in a bottle,” Chloe promised. “I don’t leave the house without it on.”

“What’s the miracle the two of you are getting along all of a sudden?” Nino questioned. “You two are usually at each other’s throats before noon.”

“Well, this one sent us on a date last night for close to two hours,” Marinette said, jutting her thumb in Alya’s direction. “Turns out when you get past the brattiness and the ego, the two of us actually have a lot in common.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but kept a small smile on her face. “Gee thanks, brat,” she muttered. She turned to Alya. “But yeah. Remember that girl I told you I had a crush on. I lied. It was actually you.”

Alya blinked and leaned back in shock. “Wait, for real?”

“Yeah, I’m as embarrassed about it as you are,” Chloe shrugged. “But I guess I only thought I had a crush on you. Turns out after an evening alone with this one — ”

“Hey now,” Marinette interrupted, poking Chloe in the cheek. “You don’t have to gossip about everything.”

Chloe snorted. “Hey, they’re your friends. If you want to keep the suspense up a little bit, be my guest.”

“Here’s the funniest part,” Marinette smirked. “Turns out Adrien was like a stone’s throw away coaching Chloe through that entire afternoon at the Louvre.”

“Wait a minute. Adrien was there?” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah. Crazy, right?”

Chloe leaned her elbow on Marinette’s shoulder and sent a wink in Alya’s direction. “So Marinette here tells me that you have a crush on some guy.”

Alya’s face fell. “You didn’t….”

“I didn’t say anything!” Marinette insisted, grabbing both of ALya’s hands and pressing a kiss to the backs of them. “Promise! You know, because, I don’t go and make decisions on behalf of other people. Cough, cough, hint, hint.”

“I’m sorry,” Alya deflated slightly. “I’ll cool it next time.”

“You know,” Chloe pondered. “If you really wanted help, I could totally make it happen. You’re not the only one with impressive matchmaking powers.”

Marinette stomped on Chloe’s foot and Chloe immediately backtracked. “Of course that would mean I knew who the guy was! Which I don’t! Because, that would be ridiculous. Because I don’t know who they are.”

“Would you shut up?” Marinette hissed.

“Ugh, fine fine! Forget I said anything.” Chloe crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. “But, if you wanted to hypothetically make it happen, just give me a call.”

“Chloe! Shut up!”

“ _Alright!”_ Chloe exclaimed. “Anyway, I guess we’ll see the two of you in class. We both forgot to do our maths homework so we’re going to cram before class.”

“Bye Alya,” Marinette waved. “We’ll chat later.”

The two girls scurried off behind them, muttering animatedly in between themselves too quietly for Alya or Nino to hear. Nino scratched the back of his head. “You don’t think that the two of them are….?”

“No,” Alya insisted. “....I mean. I don’t _think_ so. Do you?”

“I dunno, they’re looking a little chummy. Kind of a quick turn around for those two, huh?”

Alya chewed on the inside of her cheek and whispered in Nino’s ear. “Down to spy on them studying in the library?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”


End file.
